What would have been
by Ficbunny
Summary: When Hecate changes Percy's life into what it would have been if he wasn't a demigod it's up to his friends to return his memories. RATED T for abuse. Better than summary sounds
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys, short chapter, I know sorry.)**

Annabeth's POV

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as a day could be for seven demigods. Me, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo were on our way to the underworld to talk to Hades.

Nico was supposed to meet us at the entrance to let us through without pay. When we got to the Hollywood sign Nico wasn't there though. Instead Hecate was standing holding two torches, one in each hand.

When she saw us a smile that could only be described as feral spread across her face.

We cautiously walked towards her but stopped dead in our tracks when she spoke, "Ah little ones I see you would like to visit Hades. I would say I'm sorry that I was sent to stand guard and not let anyone living through but I'm really not. Of course, I could always make an exception for a little fun."

We cast curious glances at each other and Percy spoke, "Umm... Fun?"

Her wicked grin grew when she said, "Of course Perseus. I was hoping you would be the one to ask."

I felt a slight tug of dread in my stomach, "What do you mean."

Hecate laughed, "His life would turn out much more interesting than you others resulting in much more fun."

The tug in my gut felt more like a boulder as Leo asked, "I don't know what you're talking about magic lady but we need through so if you don't mind," he took a step forward.

She threw her hand up and dropped the torch. A circle around her caught on fire. Even though it wouldn't of harmed him Leo took a step back.

"Perseus, come forward and your friends will be allowed passage. No harm done."

You could tell from the look in his eyes He was planning this out. Considering how most his plans went I was more than a little concerned.

He started to take a step forward and Frank grabbed his arm, "You can't just..." The words died on his lips as Percy yanked his arm free and stepped through the fire ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

I was late.

I didn't really feel that bad about it either. That is, until I came to what was going on in my absence.

There were two torches on the ground next to Hecate who had Percy in a death grip around his waist. Annabeth was screaming something as Piper tried to charm speak Hecate. Leo looked like he was about to try and jump through the fire ring that had formed around Hecate.

Another line of fire was behind them, so I couldn't get to them. I slowly inched forward until I was next to the first fire ring. Annabeth's screams became clear but what worried me was the chant Hecate was whispering.

As she got louder and louder a glow started to form around Percy. All we could do is hopelessly watch as the glow got brighter until we could barely stand it.

As Percy vanished Nico felt his heart break thinking he was surely dead. The flame behind the seven minus Percy flickered out.

Annabeth let out a choked sob as she asked, "What did you do to him?"

Hecate replied, "Oh don't worry dearie he isn't dead. He is simply living his life as it would be if he wasn't a demigod. It really was one of my better castings. If you would like to save him you must find him and take him to Apollo to restore his memory," she laughed, "You might have trouble but that's where the fun lies. Now as I promised you may go talk to Hades." With that she disappeared.

Annabeth's POV

I was panicking.

I know it shouldn't be hard have Apollo come to his mom's apartment give him his memories and poof, Percy's back.

Even if Apollo couldn't come for some reason Sally could just take him to Olympus. I thought of the different scenarios of how this could play out and none of them turned out all that badly, but for some reason there was something deep in my gut that said it wouldn't be as easy as I thought.

We went and talked to Hades and left but I was way too deep in thought to notice. Actually I don't even remember why we went there the first place. We rode back to Camp Half-Blood in a taxi. We needed to talk to Chiron.

Piper's POV

"I really don't know what we can do guys. We can't just let a mortal have contact with a god. There is a chance Sally doesn't remember anything about gods either."

Chiron had been at it for a while explaining to each of us why we couldn't just bring Apollo to Percy. I even tried putting a little charm in my voice, but he said Percy would have to have some kind of memory of his demigod life before we could do anything.

It was frustrating.

All of us were here, Me, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and even Thalia had come to try and convince Chiron.

After Chiron practically kicked us out we grouped together at the pavilion. We were all surprised to hear Thalia say, "Okay here's the plan."

Thalia's POV

Everyone looked at me in surprise, but did they really think we were just going to do nothing. Somehow we had to either get Percy to remember or get Apollo to fix Percy. Who knows maybe he will make him smarter in the process.

"We will go talk to Sally. She should know what school Percy is at now and we can enroll ourselves. We will talk to Percy and drop little hints about different events that has happened. We will keep this up until he remembers. Got it. Come on let's go." I took off walking not looking to see if they were following me.

We were surprised at what we saw when we got to Percy's house.

It had yellow crime scene tape that covered the ignored it and stepped over it.

Inside was blood covering the floor. It looked pretty old and the house was super dusty. It gave me the creeps.

Everyone else was looking around in confusion. Finally Nico asked, "What now?"

I chewed my lip thinking before I started telling them what to do, "Piper you and Jason see if you can charm someone into telling you where they moved to. Me, Frank, and Hazel will look for any articles that talk about what happened here or have Percy Jackson in them. Annabeth and Nico go use that hat and shadows thingy to sneak into police records and see what you can find."


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's POV

We walked out of the house planning on going to city hall or somewhere like that to figure out Percy's new address.

As soon as we got out a mail man was there though. Piper cast me a sideways glance and we took of towards him.

Piper smiled kindly at him and asked, "Do you know where the family who used to live here moved to?"

The man hesitantly replied, "I do ma'am but I'm not at liberty to say."

Piper put charm in her voice, "Oh come on he is our best friend and we really need to know."

The man was quick to reply this time, "They moved out to house 261. It's right next to Brooks Apartment Complex."

Piper nodded and I said, "Okay, great thanks."

We went to find the others to tell them where he lives.

Hazel' s POV

"There's nothing here."

"Oh, come on there has to be something," Thalia was getting really frustrated.

We hadn't been at it long when Piper and Jason came to help. Even with them we couldn't find anything. They had come in and told us about the new house.

Finally I said, "Okay I give up. Can't we look and see what school district Percy would be in."

Everyone looked at me, "Seriously you couldn't have said anything sooner."

I just shrugged as Leo went to work on the computer.

He had come in a few minutes ago. After we filled him in he had looked a little surprised but started helping.

After a couple minutes he told us what he found, "Okay so he should be going to East Lansing. Well unless he still goes to boarding schools then who knows."

We all started looking up that school and we found a few things which included Percy. Some year book photos, pitcher for their baseball team, a few other things like this, and they knew that this had to be where Percy went to school."

Annabeth's POV

Nico and I went to the police station.

I pulled on my invisible cap and he shrunk into the shadows. We snuck in and found where they kept all the records.

We tried the door but it was locked.

We were going to try and steal the key but a tall girl with dark hair walked out. We caught the door and slipped in.

Looking around we made sure no one was in the room and became visible to each other. Nico hadn't said much since Percy has been gone and I kinda wondered if he still had a crush on him.

After looking for what felt like hours we finally found something.

_File-Jackson/Ugliano_

_Reporter Name-Marissa Nashton_

_Police recording- Gun fire reported by John Major,_

_wall busted, broken glass from windows, Mrs. Jackson shot twice, Percy Jackson found unconscious by broken wall, Mr. Ugliano broken wrist from "chasing attacker",_

_Possible Suspects_

_Gabe Ugliano_

_John Major_

_Nicholas St. Hows_

_Arrested- Gabe Ugliano_

_Ruling- Not guilty_

_CASE DROPPED_

_Hospital recording-_

_Ugliano, Gabe- disisted carpus_

_Jackson, Percy- Fractured tibula, three broken ribs, minor concussion_

_Jackson, Sally- Gunshot graze to the left side head, Gunshot wound to the chest, punctured lung,_

_Time of death__ 1:18a.m._

Percy's mom was murdered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel's POV

They had enrolled themselves in school and made sure they all had at least one class with Percy.

They would be staying at Goodnight Hotel. Frank, Jason, Leo, and Nico would be staying in one room and in the conjouning room would be Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, and Thalia.

Monday morning they all got ready for school.

They all put on either Camp-Half Blood or Camp Jupiter tee shirts. Of course that's where the similarities between them stopped.

Piper wore her snowboarding jacket and skinny jeans. The rest of the girls all wore skinny jeans as well, but mine were clean and were brand new, Thalia's were black, and Annabeth's looked as if she wore them into battle one to many times.

The boys all looked different too. Leo with his usual curly hair, Frank and Jason looked like they had both found hair gel and admittedly didn't look half bad, and Nico had his usual jacket on.

We grabbed our books and checked our schedules.

Piper had gotten all of our first hour class which was Language Arts the same with Percy's after that Me and Leo had Calculus with him. After that Jason and Frank had Science with him. Then we went to lunch. After lunch was flex which once again we all had with him. Next Nico had History with him. Lastly Annabeth had Spanish with him.

Annabeth's POV

We got to school and looked around for Percy.

When we found him we were shocked.

Leaning against the lockers was Percy.

He had on dark jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. He wore aviators and his hair was spiked up like he had ran his fingers through it a couple times.

He was in one word Hot and a total bad boy.

The principle who's name was Jerry Yawn, ( I know Mr. Yawn right) walked by and said, "Sunglasses off Mr. Jackson." Percy nodded his head, took his glasses off, and hung them from his pants pocket.

I looked up at his face and saw he had one black eye and the other had a cut that curved around the outside of his eye.

The bell rang and my first thought was great first day and I'm already tarty, but I was quickly distracted when Percy pushed of the lockers and limped to class.

We came into class and the teacher, Mrs. Baker, assigned us seats.

I was sat next to Percy. I went to sit next to him and he didn't even acknowledge me.

I tried introducing myself how I would to any one else which was weird, "Annabeth Chase, not Anna not Beth, Annabeth."

He looked at me raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Percy Jackson, not Percy not Jackson, Riker."

"Riker?" I asked questionably.

He nodded said, "Middle name." and went back to staring into space.

Mrs. Baker started teaching.

She was reading Twenty Years to us and I found it really interesting, but Percy, I mean Riker, whatever, was obviously not paying attention at all.

I heard a buzz and watched as Percy pulled out his phone.

He quickly scanned the text, swallowed hard, and got up.

Everyone's eyes tracked him as he walked over to the door and opened it. He was about to walk out when Mrs. Baker asked, "Where do you think your going, Jackson"

He didn't even turn around as he replied, "Anywhere but here."

Mrs. Baker looked highly aggravated and said, "You think you can just leave class."

"Of course I can. Watch." With that he turned, winked, and walked out letting the door click shut behind him.

Half the girls looked like they were going to faint when Percy winked and, even though I tried not to be, I was jealous.

The rest of the day I couldn't concentrate because I was trying to think of what could possibly make Percy/Riker leave in the middle of class.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I was sitting in class when my phone went off.

I looked down to see it was a text from Gabe. Great.

It read ,**_get home know_**, I rolled my eyes and he called me stupid. I stood up and could feel everyone's eyes tracking me, but honestly I don't care.

I was almost out the door when Mrs. Baker said, "Where do you think your going, Jackson?"

I mentally sighed and looked straight forward as I replied back, "Anywhere but here."

I could almost feel her glaring daggers at my back as she said, "You think you can just leave class."

I really didn't want Gabe to think I didn't come home ASAP so naturally I said, "Of course I can. Watch." Just for good measure I turned and winked at her.

I ran home as fast as possible but I knew I was doomed.

I didn't help that he texted me. He'd never done that scared me more than I want to admit.

As soon as I walked in Gabe was waiting for me.

I blew past him into the kitchen and tossed him a beer.

He caught it, but instead of sitting back down like I hoped he dropped it on a coffee table and walked up to me. He kept coming until he was right in front of me.

He spoke spraying his nasty beer breath all over my face, "You think you can avoid me and get away with it you little shit."

I played it safe and just whispered, "No sir."

Apparently that wasn't good enough for him though because he felt the need to punch me in the gut so hard I could barely breathe.

He flexed his jaw as I prepared myself for another punch.

I about jumped out of my skin when instead he pushed his disgusting lips against mine.

Oh gods no.

Did I just use gods?Whatever it wasn't important right now.

I jumped back and ran as quick as I could into my room. I tried to shut the door, but he just kept coming.

I slowly backed up until I ran into the wall.

Gabe advanced towards me, but I was focused on what was digging into my back.

As he walked up to me I grabbed the bat that had been leaning against the wall and swung it at his head. Unfortunately I was still weak from yesterday when he had dislocated both my shoulders so it only knocked him out.

It was enough for me though. I grabbed a pillow. As I walked to the door, I sighed. I would have to come back and who knew what he would do to me then.

Thalia's POV

After school we decided to go to Percy's house.

Not that we were stalkers or anything we were just curious.

As we stood in front of the house the door flew open. All of us jumped into the bushes.

Percy walked past us. He had a line of blood coming from the side of his mouth and he was still limping slightly.

A pillow was hanging from his left hand and he jogged down the street.

Frank asked, "What do you think that was about?"

"I bet he's in a gang," this came from Leo who had popped up from the bushes and was fake boxing.

Piper rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms, "I don't think he's in a gang, Leo."

Nico joined in, "Then where IS he going?"

We were wasting time. I replied, "Let's find out," and took of after Percy.

Annabeth was right on my heels and ended up leading the way.

When we finally caught up with him he was in a park. It wasn't a big fancy one. Just a small clearing surrounded by forest. It had a single swingset and slide. A big lake expanded across the area and a lone bench sat in front of it.

I couldn't help but think that it was exactly the type of place Percy would go.

We watched as he threw his pillow on the bench and laid down.

"Okay I will go talk to him you guys stay here."

"What! Unfair Thalia. Why can't one of us go?"

"Well for one Leo you just want to ask him about the gang life, Annabeth looks like she would hug him on the spot, and Nico isn't the most approachable looking person."

Nico glared at me, "Like you are."

I just rolled my eyes and walked to the bench. "Hey what are you doing here."

He jumped up, "Oh nothing. Enjoying the view."

"With a pillow?" I questioned.

With a raised eyebrow he said, "You mean, you didn't bring one?"

I chuckled and said, "Apparently I didn't get the memo."

He shrugged, "Oh well too late now."

He remained silent for awhile. "Listen I better go, I have umm... Family stuff."

With that Percy jumped from the bench and ran on a small trail leading through the woods leaving nothing, but a single feather from his pillow behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey guys thanks for the reviews they make me smile:) So tell me guys what do you think.)**

Nico's POV

After Percy had left the park we had decided to go home.

Now we were at school and no one had seen him all day.

We finally found him at lunch time. He was sitting at a table off to the side of the rest.

After giving us a look that said, try to stop me and see what happens, Annabeth walked over to him. We followed her over and all stood at the edge of the long blue table.

Percy turned his head to look at us as Annabeth said, "Hey, Per... Riker."

He smiled, "You don't actually have to call me that. Just needed something to go with, 'not Anna not Beth.'"

A look of confusion spread over Annabeth's face, "You mean that's not your name."

He shrugged, "Depends who you ask."

"I'm asking you."

Percy sighed and turned in his seat, "Are you guys going to stand there all day or sit down."

Annabeth smirked, "Is that an invitation."

"This is a school cafeteria princess. If your looking for an invitation I'd check over there," He pointed to a table with a whole bunch of pretty and, obviously popular, girls.

The girls noticed he was pointing at them and giggled.

The leader of there click smiled and waved at him. Percy snorted and rolled his hand over.

Now, instead of pointing he was flipping them off.

I tried so hard not to laugh. We all slid into the table and talked for the rest of lunch.

He was gone again during flex.

At lunch he said it was because he was at the principles office for what happened yesterday.

He was in history though and I took a seat next to him.

We learned about slavery, but I wasn't paying much attention. I did however hear when I heard we had to do a project someone famous for standing up against slavery. Also, we had to do it with the person next to us. That means me and Percy had to do it together and I know that should make me happy, but I was a little nervous.

It was do the next day which means we had to do it that night.

Percy chewed on the side of his mouth, "Umm, you wanna do it at your house?"

I considered this and thought it might be a little weird that I live with 7 other teenage kids in a hotel. "Actually, my parents won't be home so we'll meet up at yours."

Percy swallows hard, "Yeah okay. you want to come over around 6?"

I replied, "Yeah" as the bell rang.

"Great! That means you can check for anything weird going on."

I had told everyone about the project.

Of course Leo was a little jealous that he couldn't be the one to talk to Percy about his, and I quote, "Gang banger life". Other than that they thought it was great.

Of course they wanted me to tell them every detail, so Thalia gave me her phone to text Annabeth with.

Once Thalia had made it clear that if I did anything else but text Annabeth I was dead meat I left the hotel.

I walked all the way to his house. It wasn't as far as I had expected, but it still felt like forever before I came to the beat up white house with a small concrete porch.

I walked up the step and knocked three rapped times on the olive door.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

I had run home as quick as possible.

When I walked through the door panting and sweating I was met with Gabe and his poker buddies.

Gabe didn't even look up as he said, "Got any money, dumb ass?"

I laid the five bucks I had earned from mowing Mrs. Converts lawn Saturday in front of him. "We have an, umm, project do tomorrow so I,I-I am gonna have a friend over." I said my voice trembling in fear.

"Whatever punk. Just stay out of my way."

I nodded and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of chips hoping Gabe would wait until after Nico left to beat me for it. Also I grabbed a beer for Gabe, so maybe he would leave me alone today.

After I had brought Gabe his beer I started cleaning.

It's not that I needed to impress Nico, but I'm pretty sure blood stains would make him a little suspicious.

I had just finished cleaning the last one from my bedroom when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Nico standing at the door looking awkward.

Something felt off, but I ignored it and let him in. We went to my bedroom and started our work.

We spent almost an hour arguing over who we should do. Usually when I'm around people I'm always faking it. Always hiding the scars and pain. But, it felt like I had known Nico for years.

We had finally made up our mind when Gabe yelled, "Hey, punk get in here."

I jumped up from where I was sitting on the floor. My heart started beating fast and I think I was hyperventilating a bit. Basically I was panicking.

I turned towards him and quickly said, "Stay here!"

He nodded, but looked confused. "You have to stay here okay. No matter what you have stay here." I didn't wait for his reply and ran out of my room shutting the door behind me.

I slowly walked the rest of the way to the living room.

When I got there both Gabe and his poker buddies were standing around the table. Gabe was the one who spoke, "Where's my chips you good for nothing piece of shit?"

Great. I knew that would come back to bite me in the butt.

I sighed and prepared myself for the beating that would surely come.

"I asked you a question punk."

I lowered my eyes.

Gabe took a step forward and punched me. You could here the sickening snap as my jaw broke under his hand, but I kept in my whimper hoping Nico wouldn't hear.

He pulled his fist back and again he punched me across the jaw. This time I couldn't help the pathetic sound that escaped my lips.

He punched me a third time and I collapsed to the floor.

All I could do is squeeze my eyes shut as his foot came at my head.

Gabe started kicking me over and over while his buddies joined in. Punches and kicks landed all over my body breaking countless bones.

This was one of the worst beatings I've ever took. When they finished I could hardly feel my body because I was in so much pain.

I shook and it took everything I had to stay awake. Something told me if I fell into the luxury of unconscious bliss I wouldn't come out of it.

I took a deep breath and wished I hadn't. My ribs must have been broke because that breath felt like someone drove I sword deep into my chest.

I slowly and painfully crawled to my room.

There was something I was forgetting, something important. I dragged myself to my door.

My vision was all kinds of black and grey as I reached for the handle. The outstretch of my arm was enough to send me into the darkness that had been pulling me in.

I had one last curse as I realized what I had forgotten, Nico.

Nico's POV

Percy opened the door with big eyes. He smelt a little bit like bleach, but I ignored it as he let me in.

A bunch of big disgusting men were sitting around a table playing some card game.

They had obviously been drinking a lot. The smell filled the air and glass bottles littered the floor. I really hoped that Percy didn't have to live with this every day, but something about the way he dragged me to his room in a hurry told me otherwise.

We went into his room. It was exactly how you would picture Percy's room and I could almost pretend that we were just visiting his mom after a long year at camp.

He sat criss-cross-applesauce on the bed and pulled out a blue (of course) laptop.

I sat on the bed with him and we started discussing who we were going to do.

We were fighting over who we were going to do the project on. It once again felt like nothing had changed. I missed this. Me and Percy never really hang out he's always busy with the seven.

We were laughing at gods only know what when a shout came from the main room, "Hey, punk get in here."

We had been in every position around his room from laying on the bed to hanging upside down off the edge. We were sitting in the floor and Percy jumped up with wide eyes. "Stay here,"

I was confused, but nodded my head. I planned on spying on him with shadows, but then he said, "You have to stay here okay. No matter what you have to stay here."

The pure terror in his voice kept me right where I was while he walked out the door. I swallowed hard and kept quiet as I tried to here what was going on.

I couldn't hear a thing though. The only thing I heard was a whimper that sounded like it came from Percy.

I went a while trying to hear what was going on and had finally decided to go check on Percy. As I was about to open the door there was a soft thunk on it.

Dread built in my stomach as I eased the door open.

What I saw almost made me hurl.

Laying on the floor in a pool of blood was Percy. His clothes were ripped and his skin was covered in so many cuts and bruises that you couldn't see his true skin tone. What really worried me was the blood that covered his face.

I choked out his name as I knelt down next to him. He was unconscious. I felt his head where a large bump was starting to form.

I felt the back of his head where blood was coating his hair. Another large bump was on the back of his head.

His breathing was rapid.

I picked him up and he was surprisingly light. I laid him on his bed and went into his bathroom looking for bandages.

I didn't know what happened to him, but something told me I wouldn't be happy when I found out. And I would find out.

Luckily there was a mini hospital under the sink. He had all kinds of medicine and bandages stuffed in the small cabinet.

I wanted to be happy, but this confirmed the fact that this happened a lot. I walked over to his bed.

I had a slight panic attack as I realized I could no longer hear his breathing. A stone dropped into my stomach.

I felt for a pulse, but I couldn't find it. "Oh gods Percy." I tapped the side of his cheek hoping for a response. He didn't even flinch as a smacked him a little harder. "No, no, no, no, no. Don't you do that Jackson."

So many curse words went through my mind as I picked him back up. I packed him into the bathroom and gently laid him in the tub clothes and all.

I turned the water on and prayed to anyone who could possibly be listening in on this horrible moment that water would still heal him.

I sat watching but nothing happened, "Annabeth will kill you and me if she finds out you went and died on her you stupid...Annabeth"

I ran back into Percy's bedroom and grabbed Thalia's phone.

I sent them a quick text telling them to bring nector and ambrosia.

Less than a minute later I received a text back that said they would be here soon.

I threw the phone down and ran back to Percy.

When I had finally accepted that the water wasn't doing anything I laid him out on the floor and waited for the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

"Come on Thalia it can't be that bad." She glared at me in return.

I heard my phone ding and chuckled as I opened it.

The laugh became a surprised sob as I read Nico's message.

"What's wrong?" I ignored Frank's question and jumped up from my position on the floor.

I grabbed my nector and ambrosia and was out the door. "Hey what's going on?" I swallowed roughly and turned to Hazel, "I don't know. Somethings wrong with Percy I think."

As soon as the words had left my mouth I was once again running down the hallway.

I don't remember much getting there, but in almost no time at all me and the everyone else were standing in front of an olive door waiting for someone to answer the door.

Nico answered the door with a scared look on his face. He led us through the living room where a few men were passed out on the couch.

Nico shot them a death glare and whispered something under his breath.

We walked into Percy's room and my heart stopped. Percy was laid out on floor soaking wet and covered in blood.

All of us gasped. I looked up at Nico, "Wha...What happened?"

"I... don't know. Do you have the stuff?"

"Guys we can't... He's not a demigod anymore it'll burn him up"

"Jason's right it would kill him."

"Well do we have any better ideas. If you haven't noticed he isn't exactly in the best condition."

"Even Hecate can't take all the god out of him it has to work still."

Nico shook his head, "I tried putting him in water..."

"Yeah that's obvious."

I glared at Leo, "We need to take him to Apollo."

Suddenly a bright light flashed through Percy's room. Apollo appeared behind them, "You need me?"

All at once we all pointed at Percy, "He does."

He nodded and walked over to Percy and touched his forehead, "I can heal him and return his powers, but it won't change his reality."

"What's that mean?"

"His mom will still be dead, his step-dad will still beat him, so on"

"You mean you can't reverse Hecate's spell?"

"Sorry, but no." With that he burst into a light and disappeared.


End file.
